Monk
|used-by = |levels = }} Monks are spiritual warriors who channel their own life energy through sheer force of will. Crippling waves, mantras of protection and attacks empowered with ki are all within their purview. Skilled Monks deliver rapid-fire attacks unarmed or with a variety of well-balanced weapons. In combat, they emphasize high maneuverability over staying power, darting in and out of melees and avoiding protracted slugfests. Overview Monks’ attacks are primarily melee-focused. They can eliminate single foes with extreme damage, or deliver short-range area-of-effect assaults with waves of elemental power that emanate from palm strikes or crescent kicks. Monks' martial forms commonly incorporate specialized weaponry. Even Monks’ naked fists are vessels of destruction, but they can be augmented with fist weapons like the katar, a punch-dagger that’s held in one or both hands and stabbed forth at the enemy. Monks are also proficient with daibo – banded lengths of wood used to crack skulls and whirled to deflect attacks. Daily ritualistic cleansings help Monks purify their spirits and keep their chakra pathways clear. In the pursuit of martial perfection, they also hone their legendary balance and clarity, skills that allow them to master unarmed combat as well as a diverse array of weapons. Class Features 'Martial Artist:' After examining a weapon you learn to maneuver your body to imitate it in combat. When you are unarmed, you may choose to make attacks with the weapon keyword as if you were wielding a weapon that you have proficiency with and possess. You gain the benefits of Improved Unarmed Strike as well. 'One Man flank:' Due to your years in combat training you have learned how to manipulate the thoughts of your enemies as you are fighting, making him believe he is flanked, when he is not. Whenever you are adjacent to an enemy who is in a corner, that enemy is considered to be flanked. 'Trip:' Whenever you make a successful opportunity attack, you may choose to have the target end its movement there. 'Fighting Stances:' At the beginning of each encounter choose a stance. You may change stances as a minor action. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp Class Levels: {| class=" " |+ |- ! rowspan="2" | Level ! rowspan="2" | Base Attack Bonus ! colspan="3" | Saving Throws ! rowspan="2" | Specials Granted ! rowspan="2" | Skills Granted ! rowspan="2" | FoB Bonus ! rowspan="2" | Unarmed Damage ! rowspan="2" | AC Bonus ! rowspan="2" | Light Armor Speed Bonus |- ! Fort || Ref || Will |- class=" }}" |1st|| class="left" | +1 || +2 || +2 || +2 | class="left" | ''Ki'' power, Meditation, ''Ki'' Fall, Martial Artist||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||-2/-2||1d6||+0||+0 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |2nd|| class="left" | +2 || +3 || +3 || +3 | class="left" | Evasion, Improved Grab||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique, 1 Mantra||-1/-1||1d6||+0||+0 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |3rd|| class="left" | +3 || +3 || +3 || +3 | class="left" | Still Mind||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+0/+0||1d6||+0||+10 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |4th||class="left" | +4 || +4 || +4 || +4 | class="left" | ''Ki'' Strike (Magic)||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique, 1 Mantra||+1/+1||1d8||+0||+10 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |5th||class="left" | +5 || +4 || +4 || +4 | class="left" | Purity of Body||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+2/+2||1d8||+1||+10 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |6th||class="left" | +6/+1 || +5 || +5 || +5 | class="left" | ''Ki'' Dodge||1 Stance Technique, 1 Mantra||+3/+3||1d8||+1||+20 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |7th||class="left" | +7/+2 || +5 || +5 || +5 | class="left" | Wholeness of Body||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+4/+4||1d8||+1||+20 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |8th||class="left" | +8/+3 || +6 || +6 || +6 | class="left" | Mystic Ally||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique, 1 Mantra||+5/+5/+0||1d10||+1||+20 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |9th||class="left" | +9/+4 || +6 || +6 || +6 | class="left" | Improved Evasion||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+6/+6/+1||1d10||+2||+30 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |10th||class="left" | +10/+5 || +7 || +7 || +7 | class="left" | ''Ki'' Strike (Lawful)||1 Stance Technique||+7/+7/+2||1d10||+2||+30 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |11th||class="left" | +11/+6/+1 || +7 || +7 || +7 | class="left" | Diamond Body||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+8/+8/+8/+3||1d10||+2||+30 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |12th||class="left" | +12/+7/+2 || +8 || +8 || +8 | class="left" | Far Sense, Harmonize||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+9/+9/+9/+4||2d6||+2||+40 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |13th||class="left" | +13/+8/+3 || +8 || +8 || +8 | class="left" | Diamond Soul||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+9/+9/+9/+4||2d6||+3||+40 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |14th||class="left" | +14/+9/+4 || +9 || +9 || +9 | class="left" | Improved Evasion||1 Stance Technique||+10/+10/+10/+5||2d6||+3||+40 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |15th||class="left" | +15/+10/+5 || +9 || +9 || +9 | class="left" | Quivering Palm||1 Fighting Stance, 1 Stance Technique||+11/+11/+11/+6/+1||2d6||+3||+50 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |16th||class="left" | +16/+11/+6/+1 || +10 || +10 || +10 | class="left" | ''Ki'' Strike (Adamantine)||1 Stance Technique ||+12/+12/+12/+7/+2||2d8||+3||+50 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |17th||class="left" | +17/+12/+7/+2 || +10 || +10 || +10 | class="left" | Timeless Body||1 Stance Technique ||+12/+12/+12/+7/+2||2d8||+4||+50 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |18th||class="left" | +18/+13/+8/+3 || +11 || +11 || +11 | class="left" | ||1 Stance Technique||+13/+13/+13/+8/+3||2d8||+4||+60 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |19th||class="left" | +19/+14/+9/+4 || +11 || +11 || +11 | class="left" | ||1 Stance Technique ||+14/+14/+14/+9/+4||2d8||+4||+60 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |20th||class="left" | +20/+15/+10/+5 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | Perfect Self||1 Stance Technique||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||2d10||+4||+60 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |21st||class="left" | +21/+16/+11/+6 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | || ||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||2d10||+5||+70 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |22nd||class="left" | +22/+17/+12/+7 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||2d10||+5||+70 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |23rd||class="left" | +23/+18/+13/+8 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | || ||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||2d10||+5||+70 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |24th||class="left" | +24/+19/+14/+9 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||3d8||+5||+80 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |25th||class="left" | +25/+20/+15/+10 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | || ||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||3d8||+6||+80 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |26th||class="left" | +26/+21/+16/+11 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||3d8||+6||+80 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |27th||class="left" | +27/+22/+17/+12 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | || ||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||3d8||+6||+90 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |28th||class="left" | +28/+23/+18/+13 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||3d10||+6||+90 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |29th||class="left" | +29/+24/+19/+14 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | || ||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||3d10||+7||+90 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |30th||class="left" | +30/+25/+20/+15 || +12 || +12 || +12 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||||+15/+15/+15/+10/+5||3d10||+7||+100 ft.|| |- class=" }}" |- | colspan="42" class="skill" | Paragon Paths 'Path of Wisdom' ------------ Prerequisites: Monk, Ninja, Prowler, or Shinobi, 15 or more intelligence (Level 11) You gain two martial perks or languages of your choice. (Level 11) You gain 2 extra perk points each level up. (Level 11) You gain a +5 bonus to Will, Sense Motive, and Lore checks. (Level 16) You gain 2 Bonus Feats of your choice. Category:Classes Category:Striker Classes Category:Martial Classes